ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff The Killer (2021)
Jeff The Killer is a upcoming American supernatural slasher horror film going to be directed by James Wan, and written by Leigh Whannell, Gary Dauberman, Don Mancini, and James Vanderbilt, based on the character of the same name. The film stars Dane DeHaan as the psychotic serial killer, the film will be released on September 21, 2021 in theaters. From The Creators Of Saw, Insidious, IT, and Slender Man Rotten Tomatoes: 15% Audience Score: 15% Filming Locations: Los Angeles, California Budget: 29 million USD Box Office: 29.0 million USD Genre: Horror, Thriller, Supernatural, Slasher, Crime Fiction, Mystery, Drama. Running Time: 2h 19m Plot The movie is about a teenager named Jeff Woods, a normal suburban teenager living with his Mother Margaret, Father Peter, and Brother Liu. Jeff is on his way to a friend's birthday party with his older brother when they are attacked by a group of bullies. Jeff realizes that he enjoys harming people, and goes insane. The next night, he slices his face leaving a scar in the shape of a smile, and cuts off his eyelids, so that he will never sleep. He then murders his parents and brother, whispering "go to sleep" while killing his sibling. He becomes a serial killer who sneaks into houses at night and whispers "go to sleep" to his victims before killing them. Since Jeff became a serial killer, a boy named Kyle is trying to figure out why are their so many murders everyday, so kyle and his friends Bill, Kevin, Stan, and Michael are searching for the person who killed all these innocent people, but since Jeff killed so many innocent people, he met some killers that will join jeff on this killing mayhem...But not Slender Man or Ticci-Toby. Cast # Dane DeHaan As Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer # Javier Botet As Slender Man # Noah Segan As Liu Woods/Homicidal Liu (Jeff’s Older Brother) # Julianne Moore As Mrs Woods (Jeff’s Mom) # Roger Bart As Mr Woods (Jeff’s Dad) # Haley Joel Osment As Randy (Jeff’s Bully) # Chase Ellison As Troy (Jeff’s Bully) # Brandon Ruiter As Keith (Jeff’s Bully) # Jim Meskimen As Doctor # Ryan Lee As Kyle (The Main Character Of The Movie To Defeat Jeff The The Killer and the rest of the other Creepypastas monsters) # Gabriel Basso As Bill (Kyle’s Friend) # Dylan Minnette As Kevin (Kyle’s Friend) # David Druid As Stan (Kyle’s Friend) # Ross Butler As Michael (Kyle’s Friend) # Kingston Foster As Crying Little Girl # Nat Wolff As Eyeless Jack # Nick Robinson As Toby Rogers/Ticci-Toby # Cameron Monaghan As Brian Thomas/Hoodie # David Lambert As Timothy Wright/Masky # Booboo Stewart As Jonathan Blake/The Puppeteer # Bill Skarsgard As Laughing Jack # Ryuhei Matsuda As Kagekao # TBA Soundtrack # Theme # Jeff Woods # Jeff’s Story # TBA Music TBA Is Jeff The Killer (2021) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Creepypasta Category:Slenderman Category:2021 Category:Horror Category:Slasher Category:Thriller Category:Supernatural Category:Crime Category:Crime films Category:Mystery Category:Drama Category:Upcoming Films Category:Bloody Category:Gore Category:Violence Category:2021 films Category:Scary Category:Horror films Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Survival Horror